Talk:Urgot/@comment-4091261-20160805070312/@comment-4091261-20160831043634
What? Flat and also means you are not taking levels bro... I get it, and give boat loads of sustainability. I conceded to that point already. It takes 18 slots, of course it will. I just gotta say that point is just completely off base. The reason why and is strong is not "levels," it is potions and shields. greatly extends a player's survivability early on in the game. It's a whole . It may not be immediate, but so long as the champion plays safe enough to survive, it will be delivered. The same goes with . It gives such a high priority to sustainability, it is obvious to use and . However, if there is not a high occurance of damage absorption, which there SHOULDN'T be if playing right and delivering pokes, then there is absolutely no reason to shun an alternative form of defense that addresses both forms of and in just 9 slots--even offering more survivability for the first 2 levels. I really cannot believe you just said CDR, out of all stats, is low to scale up on . You know, the guy with two completely utility based abilities. Also, with an ability with the highest of poking abilities for all champions--the type of damage that is affected by CDR THE MOST. CDR in runes have the same level of scaling as CDR scaling on items for his most important ability: . It is true for one simple reason: the cooldown does not drop. Delaying how quickly CDR is obtained by waiting for delays how significant the becomes. I know what you are thinking about the combo. That it is completely clutch and needs precision timing. No. That's the one thing I find completely stupid on . The actual level of CDR needed to pull of the three-Q combo is 16.67%. While it is possible to cut down a whole two points from and make it work even for the four-Q combo, I did not suggest it because it is idiotic to expect someone to have perfect latency to pull of the combo every time. The combo is not only possible to do with the build, it's ridiculously easy to do. Armor penetration is utter garbage unless using or when is finally built. And who cares about an item that gets pretty much at the start of late game? I mean is not exactly late-game god material. Even I know the significance of early . One of the big reasons why I replaced the quints with CDR is because it is to increase the potential ratio for a reliable combo. In the end the only high base damage has is on his . Even then, just two shots match the damage output of the grenade. base damage is utter garbage. Armor penetration is only useful once he has the boatload of items. "But oh, why is the core item and getting popular" I dunno, maybe because one gives a whopping 20% CDR alongside --which is sorely needed if going for and runes. The other allows him to deal with his worst enemy: . And most importantly of all: convenience. It's really just a nifty item to get cause it makes life easier for chasing as he does not need to throw boatloads of points into . Your point on carrying no . Really? Runes bro, runes. Even then, can just get a first if is still a big concern. This build is flexible after all. If anything, the utility of being able to, I dunno, throw grenades more frequently will offer enough zoning potential for to be useful. I mean, it's better than his useless buttocks when he has trouble shooting even two shots in a combo with no CDR. Also, don't forget that two of abilities are utility anyways. So... Yeah, this build is viable. It has a clear purpose of poking the shit out of people who poke you. It has a clear transition with an existing early game bullying potential for his powerful mid game rather than the bullshit, "Oh I'm ranged so I automatically win against all melee matchups rite?" The weaknesses found here, are pretty much the same weaknesses of normally. So again, I stand by my build and its novelty. The only reason why I'm antsy about this is since is a piece of shit right now and I want to find a way to make him logical and viable. Its not his meta right now since divers are generally powerful against by design, but if things shift towards a poking style gameplay, then in general will become powerful.